


Beautiful Consequences

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [55]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Prequel to Beautiful requested by @CarRyn88 + @rangel0905003 on Wattpad





	Beautiful Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4.30am
> 
> But hey inspiration is inspiration right?
> 
> Ya boi's going through some tough shit rn but Imma try post more

“Are you really gonna tell me I’m beautiful everyday?” Lauren asked. Camila nodded lazily, staring up at Lauren from where her head was lying in Lauren’s lap.

****

“Every damn day of our lives.” Camila hummed, her eyes slipping closed.

****

Of course Camila would tell her she was beautiful for the first time in literally the most romantic location possible. Lauren rolled her eyes, she always was one for the dramatics.

****

And yet here they lay; under the stars, the dark night sky lit only by the moon.

****

Things couldn’t be more perfect.

****

\----

****

“I just- I don’t understand Lo!” Camila cried, tears pouring down her face.

****

“Yeah that seems to be the problem these days Camz.” Lauren shot back.

****

How did they get here?

****

“God you’re such a fucking bitch sometimes!”

****

“And you’re a screw up!”

****

Yelling and crying at each other.

****

“How could you do this to me?”

****

“How could I? Are you kidding me? You ruined me!”

****

They used to be by each others sides.

****

“Fuck you Lauren.”

****

Now they’re at each other's throats.

****

“Fuck you Camila.”

****

\----

****

“Hey beautiful.” Camila sang as she popped her head around the door.

****

They were recording their second album. Things couldn’t be better for the five of them.

****

“Quit flirting Chancho.” Dinah rolled her eyes, pushing past Camila and into the recording booth, “Out green eyes, mama needs to record.”

****

Lauren and Camila were quickly ushered out and the pair collapsed on the sofa at the back of the room.

****

“Still going then.” Lauren hummed. Camila nodded softly.

****

“Always.”

****

\----

****

_Loving you was young, and wild, and free_

_Loving you was cool, and hot, and sweet_

_Loving you was sunshine, safe and sound_

_A steady place to let down my defenses_

_But loving you had consequences_

****

Lauren couldn’t stop the tears falling down her face.

****

Of course she bought the fucking album.

****

She was in love with Camila just as much as she used to be.

****

“Where did we go wrong?” Lauren whispered, her fingers trailing the CD case in her hand.

****

\----

****

“So beautiful. Did I ever tell you that?” Camila slurred. Lauren snorted and gently took the beer bottle from Camila’s hand.

****

“Did no one tell you this shit has an age limit?” Lauren laughed. Camila giggled before sitting up shakily.

****

“Like you haven’t got drunk yet.”

****

Lauren shook her head fondly.

****

“Even tipsy you keep your word.” Lauren whispered.

****

“‘M not tipsy. Just in loooovee.” Camila sighed. Lauren felt her eyebrows rise.

****

“Oh yeah? With who?” Lauren asked lightly.

****

“You of course ya dummy.” Camila snickered before promptly passing out on the tour bus sofa.

****

“Of course.” Lauren echoed.

****

\----

****

The glass shattered.

****

It tends to do that when it collides with a wall.

****

Lauren crumpled to the floor, whisky bottle half empty at her feet.

****

“Laur?”

****

She burrowed her head deeper into her hands, sobs racking through her body silently.

****

“Not now Ally.” She said, her voice cracking easily.

****

Almost as easy as the picture frame now lying in shards, Camila and Lauren’s beaming faces staring back at a now broken and older Lauren.

****

“Fuck you Camzi. Fuck. You.”

****

\----

****

“Jesus, I’ve told you you’re beautiful right?” Camila panted, her hands curled around Lauren’s neck.

****

Lauren nodded her head, barely giving Camila time to grin before she pounced once more. She tugged Camila even closer with a hand at her hip, eager to feel the softness of Camila’s lips against hers once again.

****

The door swung open and the couple broke apart reluctantly, both of them shooting glares at their friends.

****

“Christ get a room you horny fucks.” Dinah said with a grimace.

****

“We had one.” Lauren scowled.

****

“Well get a new one that isn’t communal.” Normani shot back with a smirk.

****

“Fine,” Camila said, grabbing Lauren’s hand, “We will.”

****

Camila led her out of the room and past Ally in the hallway.

****

“Please don’t wake up my neighbours again.” Ally called after them.

****

“No promises.”

****

\----

****

“You should give her a call.”

****

Camila scoffed down the phone.

****

“D, she’d murder me. I haven’t spoken to her since I left. Hell, since we broke up.” Camila reminded her.

****

“Come on Mila, you can’t keep writing songs about her and not speak to her.” Dinah argued.

****

“It’s been working quite well these past few years.” Camila shrugged, checking her reflection in the mirror one more time.

****

“Chanch, she needs you.” Dinah said quietly.

****

“And I needed her,” Camila hissed, “And where was she? Huh? Do you know? ‘Cause I sure as hell don’t.”

****

“Mila-”

****

“I have a show to do D. I’ll call you later.”

****

\----

****

“Who the hell still leaves voicemails these days? Whatever, I’ll probably still listen to it.”

****

_Beep._

****

“Hey beautiful. It’s been two year, four months and three days since I said that… Fuck what am I doing.”

****

_Click._

****

\----

****

“Where did we go wrong?” Lauren asked.

****

“I’m not the one to ask Ralph.”

****

“But you know her better than anyone.” Lauren pleaded.

****

“No I didn’t.” Dinah replied.

  
“You were her best friend.” Lauren said.

****

“No Laur. That was you. It was always you.”

****

\----

****

“You blind idiot.” Dinah said storming into the dressing room.

  
“What?” Camila asked, not even flinching.

****

“You two fools. Wasted two years of your fricking lives.” Dinah ranted.

****

“Huh?”

****

“The phone. That was Mani. Apparently Lauren hasn’t stopped whining about you… for months.” Dinah sighed.

****

“She has?” Camila asked, pausing in applying her makeup.

****

“Yes you nimwit!” Dinah growled, “You two couldn’t be more in love if you tried.”

****

“Dinah. We finished a long time ago.” Camila sighed, “Besides, I fucked up too much. She wouldn’t want me back. We’ve changed too much.”

****

“You make me wanna slam my head against the wall sometimes.”

****

\----

****

The song had barely finished playing before Camila was calling her manager.

****

“Call Bazzi. I want a collab.”

****

\----

****

“I just want her back.” Lauren admitted quietly to Normani and Ally.

****

“I only want her China.” Camila whispered to Dinah.

****

\----

****

Camila was waiting in the wings, hands gripping the microphone so tight her knuckles were white.

****

“You okay Mila?”

****

\----

****

“You remember when you first called me beautiful?” Lauren asked. Camila nodded, turning to look at Lauren.

****

“I believe it was on a night just like this.” Camila replied, curling her arm around Lauren’s shoulders and leaning closer until their noses brushed against each other, “Except now I can do this.”

****

Camila closed the gap and ever so softly captured Lauren’s lips with her own. They stayed like that, gently kissing under the stars forever. Or at least it felt that way to the pair.

****

“I love you.” Camila whispered when they pulled apart, “I love you so much my beautiful angel.”

****

“I love you too Camz, more than anything.”

****

\----

****

“I hate you.”

****

“I know.”

****

“Two years and- and you leave a fucking voicemail.”

****

“I know.”

****

“I hate that I still love you.”

****

“I know.”

****

“Do you think we’ll ever be able to get back to where we were?”

****

“Maybe.”

****

“If we try.”  
  
“Always for you beautiful.”

****

\----

****

The crowd roared as the previous song petered off.

****

Camila swallowed.

****

“Fuck.” She muttered as she finally realised what was about to happen; her first performance with Bazzi.

****

“To keep this party going, up next we have Bazzi and Camila Cabello performing Beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / requests / comments encouraged below or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
